1. The Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements in and relating to monitoring, and in particular, but not exclusively, in relation to monitoring of radioactive materials.
2. The Relevant Technology
WO00/67044 provides an improved method for collecting information on emissions arising from radioactive materials. The present invention concerns developments in the processing of such information and/or the uses to which it can be put.